Home Sweet Home
by MuskokaLife14
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are plucked from the pits of Tartarus to come back to camp for a while to take a break, recover, and read The Mark of Athena. POV a new Apollo kid, Dakota. Rated T for future Percabeth moments. New material every week. I do not own any PJO/HOO charecters. Just Dakota.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will continue with my 'We Have to go Back in Time' piece later. This is something I've been writing during reading periods at school and thought I should continue with it. P.O.V. a new Apollo kid, Dakota. Please review on spelling, new ideas. I'm gonna try and get a new chapter up once a week. If it's not up, I'm open for you reminding me! I have a bad memory :( Without further adue, DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters.**

War council was being held around the ping pong table as usual. The only thing different about this meeting, was that there were two very important people that they never thought a war council could run without. Mr. D and even Chiron they could do without. But no one ever thought that Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be present to decide the fate of the camp.

At the head of the table were Chiron and Mr. D. Grover was sitting on Mr. D's left eating the diet coke cans as fast as the god could drink them. Next to Grover was the unruly daughter of Ares Clarisse who hasn't cried this much since the death of her friend Selina. The representative from the Aphrotite cabin was Drew (who wasn't exactly known for her caring abilities) who was actually patting Clarisse's back in a truce of friendship, a rare sight indeed. Katie Gardener was holding hands with Travis Stoll and crying into his shoulder which, I can imagine that he didn't mind at all. His mind was elsewhere at the moment. His brother Conner, they were both head counselors, sat still and quiet for once with a bewildered look on his face. Jake Manson had even been wheeled to the big house on his stretcher to hear the news with his long term assistance, me. I'm Dakota, from the Apollo cabin and I'm new so I got the duty of taking care of Jake. Malcom had to be excused from the room because of his reaction to the shocking news. She was like a little sister to him. And not just a half sister, a real sister who he cared for and loved the most. There was nobody from the Hera, Dionosys, Hades, or Poseidon cabin.

Thalia had her place of honor beside Chiron and was not taking it well, like Malcom. But unlike Malcom, nobody had the guts to approach her when she was mad. The lightning was flashing outside and the energy inside was unbearable. "HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!? WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE!? CAN'T WE SAVE THEM?! WE'RE DEMIGODS! WE NEED TO SAVE THEM! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT THEM!? What am I supposed to do without my best friends? What will happen to them? I, what do we do Chiron?" she had ended up crumpled on the floor by now and looked up to Chiron with pleading eyes. Once confident powerful personality became broken and uncertain in a split second. Chiron's dreadful news has affected these demi gods to the point of disbelief, that they're broken. Will they ever be the same? Chiron was just opening his mouth when a blinding orange light filled the room, and left everyone cowering into whatever could shield them from the intense light.

**A/N: Yeah it's pretty short. A teaser for what to come ;) More will be up later! Time to go write more for 'We Have to go Back in Time'**

**A/N: Edited! I am finally caught up on school work (don't ask) so I can write and publish stuff again! New chapter coming out as soon as I find it XP (5 maybe 100 min?)**


	2. Chapter 2

"MY EYES!" Connor wailed. "I CAN'T SEE!" "Calm down Conner. It was a godly light." Mr. D muttered about how lousy kids didn't even know to look away and with a curt nod Connors eyes were back to normal. As Conner was looking around testing out his eyes to make sure Mr. D didn't make him see "Mr. D rocks" everywhere (he speaks from experience) the room suddenly felt cold everyone turned slowly towards the closet where there was an audible thump and some shuffling noises. Thalia, being the bravest, grabbed a sword from the corner, where there was a stack of swords just in case you couldn't make it to the armoury in time for an attack, opened her shield, and swung the door open ready to strike.  
What nobody was expecting was Percy and Annabeth, crumpled in a heap, tattered and torn. Blood was everywhere and I swear, I could see bone though I'm not sure who's. We all stood there for a minute until I came to my senses and said, in a barely audible whisper, "Get them to the infirmary". Thalia dropped her sword and her shield retracted back into her bracelet and scooped up Percy, who was on top, and threw him over her shoulder. She looked at me and said "you get Annabeth. And don't drop her." With a menacing face she left and I tried to mimic her movements. I grabbed under Annabeth's butt and under her arms and heaved her up onto my shoulder. "Don't tell Percy I was this close to your butt" I whispered to her and I think I almost saw a grin as we stepped out of the big house. Either it was a funnier joke than I thought or she could sense that she was safe at home. Probably the later. I picked up my pace to match Thalias jog trying not to jostle Annabeth too much and trotted up the infirmary stairs.  
The rest of my cabin was inside attending to the wounded from the bloody capture the flag event we had today. Clarisse and her cabin got a little carried away and seemed to forget the 'no maiming' rule. Everyone who was injured was already being herded out the back door, for Percy and Annabeth were way more important as they realized. Will and Thalia were already laying Percy down on a new sterilized sheet and another new Apollo camper had prepared a sheet for Annabeth. I carefully held her neck as I shifted my weight forward and put her down gracefully on the pillow. I then slapped on some gloves and started to assist. Yes I'm only helping hand things to the main doctors. They need the best healers on this job and I've got a knack for knocking things over and being clumsy. I prepared medicines and shooed the girls away when they took Percy's clothes off. Thalia was standing still in the corner watching the whole thing. Still as a tree.  
I left after Annabeth woke up. She woke up and started screaming so loud scared of the monsters that were no longer there. Only the people who knew her before were allowed to stay there and since I got there just before the Argo II left I had to leave. I went back to the big house where the rest of the disbanded war council members were. They were all cluttered around Chiron who seemed to be reading something. "...good luck. – Signed, The gods" "What's that? Was that I ask from the door way. Nobody was expecting me and they all jumped to my amusement. I laughed. "What's wrong? You guys seem al on edge. Percy and Annabeth are doing, fine" I said the last word a little hesitantly not wanting to worry them on the mental state of Annabeth. "We can hear her screaming. Nice try." Clarisse choked out. "She'll be fine. Just a bit of a traumatic experience." I reply to the broken Clarisse. She looked like she was about to burst into tears once again. "What's that?" I ask again very curious as to why everybody is on edge. Chiron lifted up a note and a book. "This came just after they left. Maybe you should read it. To yourself." I took the note with both hands and began to read the longest 'note' I have ever seen.

'_Dear children,  
You have noticed the arrival of your friends Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They have been taken from the pits of Tartrus where their fatal flaws have landed them. Heal them from their previous battles and then they will return. We have also placed a book in your presence. This is an account of their journeys since they left on the Argo II and how they ended up in this horrible pit. In between each chapter you have 1 hour (no Poseidon! One hour not One day!) Once you are finished they will have approximately 1 __hour__ day before they go back. Good luck.  
-Signed,  
The gods_

I was shocked. They want us to fix them, read them a bed time story, just to send them back to the pits of hell? "Do we have to ever start the book? We could wait a few weeks." I tried to buy the star crossed lovers some more time. Of course me saying this out loud I jinxed it. A post script appeared at the bottom of the page;

_The most I can get them is two weeks. We're already stretching it bringing them here. Use it wisely. Give them time to heal. If they're not healed in a week, pray hard to your dad. You're going to be key in their healing kid._

_-Poseidon _

I summarized to the group, not wanting to call attention to Poseidon's special comment to me. "Poseidon says the most he can get for them is two weeks. Then we have to start reading."

**A/N: Told you I'd get it up soon****_ish _****anyways yeah anyways thanks for the reviews (Dakota) and keep leaving them. Somebody remind me that I need to put the next one up. Okay going to keep writing like chapter sis or something? Prepare for your hearts to be broken *Rick laugh***


End file.
